


All Alone In the Night

by images_words



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Babylon 5
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Telepathy, Trans Male Character, Trans Marcus, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Marcus had a problem.A 13-year-old, golden-eyed, sword-carrying, probably-a-telepath problem named Zuko.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Delenn/John Sheridan, Marcus Cole/Stephen Franklin, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 29





	All Alone In the Night

Marcus had a problem. 

A 13-year-old, golden-eyed, sword-carrying, probably-a-telepath problem named Zuko. 

How the kid had gotten his swords onto the station, Marcus had no idea, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

There was so much about this kid he wished he didn't know. 

He'd met the boy on one of his routine visits to Down Below, to check on his friends who lived there, make sure they were doing alright. 

And he ran into the kid.

Or rather, the kid ran into him.

The boy had apologized, but refused to look up. 

(Marcus had been reminded, in that moment, of certain Minbari he'd known.)

"You cannot go through life without looking up," he'd said to the boy. "You will be forever walking into things."

"Things like you?" the boy had asked timidly, in his attempt at a joke.

"Yes. Things like me," Marcus had agreed with a laugh. 

And the boy had looked up and brushed his hair put of his face, and Marcus had nearly forgotten how to breathe. 

Marring the left side of his face was a burn. A horrible burn that made it look like his skin was melting, and Marcus wasn't a doctor, but he knew it would scar.

He'd taken the boy to MedLab, and on the way there, the kid had told him three things. 

One, that his name was Zuko. Two, that his father had given him that burn. And three, that his only family was an uncle, who lived on Earth. 

He'd also asked him something. 

"Who is Stephen?"

"He's a doctor... I'm taking you to see him. How did you know his name?" Marcus was fairly certain he hadn't mentioned Stephen by name.

Zuko had just shrugged. "Sometimes I just know things."

So now, Marcus was waiting for Stephen to return Zuko to his care, and weighing his options. And non-options.

Non-options: things he could _technically_ do, but wouldn't, because he wasn't a monster. He could leave the boy in Down Below where he'd found him, but that wouldn't be right. He could turn him over the the PsiCorps (assuming he really was a telepath), or to his father. He wasn't sure which would be worse.

Really, he only had two choices. He could try, most likely with no success, to contact Zuko's uncle on Earth. And, in the unlikely event that he managed to do that, he could jump through all sorts of hoops to arrange for transport to Earth for Zuko. And he'd probably have to go with him in order to protect him, meaning he'd also have to arrange for transport back to the station for himself... it would be a whole ordeal, and he wasn't sure if leaving the station for that long would be a good idea. 

Or... he could let Zuko stay with him.

That seemed to be the only viable option. 

"Marcus?" Stephen's voice cut through Marcus's thoughts. "Can I talk to you?" 

"What is it?"

Stephen sighed. "It's about Zuko. He... he's gonna lose the eye."

Marcus nodded. He'd been worried about that. "Have you told him yet?"

Stephen shook his head. "No, but... it's weird. I get the strangest feeling that he knows already." 

Marcus nodded. "I know what you mean. He knew your name before I ever said it, I... I think he might be a telepath."

"That... yeah, that makes sense."

"I'll take him to Lyta, just to be sure... she'll know. But... if he is, I'll have to hide him from PsiCorps."

"It won't be easy."

"I know. But I can't let them take him. I know what they do to people."

Stephen nodded. "Yeah. Well... you can take him now. I assume he's going to be staying with you?"

"For the time being, yes. There's not exactly anywhere else for him to go, his only other family is on Earth, and... well. You know how difficult things would be if I tried to go that route."

Stephen grinned. "Is that really it?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You've gotten attached to him, haven't you?"

"What? No. Of course not. Zuko, come on, we're leaving!"

Stephen laughed. "You know I'm right."

"Shut up."

****

"He's definitely a telepath," Lyta said. "And a strong one."

"How strong?"

"He... he projected images into my mind, memories, I think. Nothing coherent, just... a man who looked a lot like him, and then fire, and then pain. But... an untrained telepath shouldn't be able to do that at all."

"That means the PsiCorps will be interested in me, if they find out. Right?" Zuko asked softly.

Marcus nodded. "Yes. How do you know about that, Zuko?"

"I saw it in her mind... after I showed her my memories. She was worried. Because I'm so strong, she knew they'd want me..."

"Well, we're not going to let that happen. Promise," Marcus said. 

Zuko glared at him. "I don't need your protection! I can take care of myself!" He drew his swords. "What, did you think these were just for show? I know how to use them, and if any of those PsiCorps bastards try to come for me, they can say goodbye to their heads!"

Somehow, Marcus had no doubt that Zuko was every bit as good with those swords as he thought he was. And he wondered how a child would have gotten so good. 

And he knew that he'd just invited so much chaos into his life.


End file.
